


woven with all the colours of the rainbow

by arashianelf



Series: rainbow on your wrist [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said having four soulmates were rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woven with all the colours of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous soulmates!Arashi OT5 fic. Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!

_"A rainbow wouldn't be a rainbow if it was missing a single color."_

_― John Quale HRN_

Satoshi is 16 when the names appear. He was born at 7.27am, so only his family is there for the big reveal. It's also just before he has to leave for school, so he can show it to his friends. As his family crowd around him, he watches as four names write themselves onto his wrist, each still grey-ish, not yet fully black. It's been said that the more names you have, the rarer and stronger the bond will be. Four is a rarity, or so Satoshi's parents tell him. Even his sister only has two names, while his parents have one - each other. Satoshi just stares at the four names on his wrist, taking in details like their handwriting and names. He hopes he'll meet them soon. Maybe he'll sketch the names.

Sho is 16 and in school when the names appear. Luckily, he's on his break and has ducked into an empty classroom as he watches his soulmates' names write themselves across his wrist. When it's done, Sho traces the names. Four names is a lot, Sho thinks. He knows his parents will be over the moon and Shun and Mai will clamour to get a look at his wrist. One is black and the other three are grey. Four is a good number. He smiles and leaves the classroom.

Masaki is born on Christmas Eve at 3.42pm. Hence, his family is standing around him, all waiting for the exact time. He watches with fascination as names write themselves on his wrist. When it's done, his parents and relatives tell him how rare it is to have four soulmates, that having two black names and two grey names mean that two of his soulmates are older than him and two are younger. Throughout it all, his thumb rubs across the names and a shiver of excitement runs through him. He can't wait for the day he'll meet them.

When Kazunari is 16 and his soulmates' names appear, it's 10.38pm and he's hiding from his father. He's inside his cupboard, in the top shelf, having hidden once he'd heard his father slam the front door. The top shelf has enough space for him to do his schoolwork and play his games, as he waits his father out. He notices the three black names and the one grey name making their way across his wrist. What information he knows about soulmate marks is learned from his friends, teachers and the library. When the house becomes silent, Kazunari then creeps out and falls asleep under the bed.

Jun is 16 when the names appear. He's alone in his room, his parents working late and his sister overseas. He watches as four names slowly form on his wrist, all black. He knows what they mean, that he won't ever be alone again once he finds them. He saw how his sister had three names on her wrist, hopes she'll be happy wherever she is now, in Santa Cruz or New York. He smiles and takes out his phone to snap a photo and send a picture to his family.

-

Satoshi is 18 when he meets his first soulmate, not that he knows until they introduce themselves to each other later on. They're partners in Satoshi's Economics class, due to their teacher randomly pairing them up. They introduce themselves and Satoshi catches a glimpse of his wrist and that's when he knows for sure (as if the name wasn't proof already). He turns his wrist slightly so that the other can see, and when he notices, smiles shyly at him. Satoshi offers his hand, and the other boy takes it. They watch as two strips of colour make their way to the inside of their wrists. When it's done, Satoshi has a red line arching on the inside of his wrist, just as Sho has a blue line. He also has a cross beside Sho's name, just how Sho has a cross next to his.

Sho is 17 when he meets his first soulmate. They're paired up with each other for their Economics class, and Sho introduces himself, sees the other boy's name and hopes. Then he notices the inside of the other boy's (Satoshi's) wrist and oh, he's offering his hand, offering to complete one part of the bond. Sho takes it, and watches wondrously as a strip of blue arcs itself over his wrist. He looks at Satoshi's, and it's red, but the arch is the same. Their names on each other's wrist have small crosses next to them. They stare at each other for a few minutes, their teacher finally noticing and releasing the pair of them once he's sure they know what to do for their project (he's a dedicated teacher). They spend the rest of the time learning all that they can about each other, and argue about who gets to meet whose parents first (Satoshi wins because a) he's the oldest and b) he lives closer).

Nino is 17 when he meets Aiba. Nino has just run away from his house, at least until his father sobers up, and crashes into Aiba when he's chasing after his dog. Nino opens his mouth, ready to scold whoever that crashed into him, but Aiba's already apologizing profusely, helping him up and that's when he notices the lines making their way to their wrists. He points it out to Aiba, who gapes for a second or two before he starts babbling. He notices that Aiba already has a line of purple on his wrist, yellow arching over it. He wonders if he's going to meet him. He then proceeds to shut Aiba up by reminding him about his dog, and Aiba is just about to run off after the dog when Nino demands for his phone. Aiba gives it to him without second thought and Nino hurriedly punches in his number and sends a mail to himself. Introductions can be made later, he thinks as he watches the tall, gangly man run off. He examines his wrist and sees a cross next to one of the names and a green line arching over the inside of his wrist, and makes the change on his phone from 'Unknown Number' to 'Aiba Masaki'. He does not add a heart next to his name, because he is not a kid with a crush anymore, goddamnit.

Aiba is 17 when he meets Jun. Jun frequents the convenience store where Aiba works, but whenever Aiba sees him, he has a Celtic knot bracelet covering his wrist. Then one day, Jun comes in just when Aiba is packing things in the store room. Aiba trips over an empty box and falls with a clatter, bread falling everywhere. Jun hears and hurries over to help, and it's only in the midst of packing back the bread that Aiba realises that he can see Jun's soulmate mark. He notices and asks Jun for his name. Jun replies with his full name and Aiba hugs him in excitement. Aiba tells the stunned Jun that his name is Aiba Masaki, that they're soulmates like how their names are on the inside of their wrists. All Jun does in response is take Aiba's marked hand with his own, and together they watch as a green line arcs over Jun's wrist, a purple line, slightly shorter, arcs its way across Aiba's wrist and the crosses emerge next to their names. When that's done, they grin at each other foolishly until the bell tinkles, and Aiba has to go serve the customers that just entered the store. After Aiba's shift is over, they exchange numbers and go back to their respective homes.

Jun never expects to meet one of his soulmates so fast after his marks appear. When he enters the convenience store he frequents one day, he hears a clatter and goes to see what has happened. He sees the cashier trying to pack what seems to be bread into a box, and goes over to help. He's never paid attention to what the cashier looks like before, but close-up, Jun realises that the cashier is pretty. When the guy asks his name Jun gives it, and is pleasantly surprised when he's hugged and told that the cashier (Aiba Masaki) is one of his soulmates. Aiba offers his hand and Jun takes it. They watch as lines of green and purple make their way to their wrists and crosses next to each other's names and grin at each other before Jun has to leave.

When Ohno is 20 and living with Sho, he meets his second soulmate. Ohno is about to enter a cafe to meet a client for one of his artworks and sees a waiter manning the counter. He thinks nothing of it until the waiter serves him at his table and Ohno sees his soulmate mark. The waiter has two lines below their names, green and purple. Ohno grabs the waiter's wrist lightly, and the waiter glares at him. Ohno just turns his own wrist and taps the mark with his other hand. The waiter glances at his wrist and does a double take, eyes widening in surprise. Ohno smiles gently and lets go of the waiter's wrist, offering his own instead. The waiter takes it immediately, and they watch as lines of blue and yellow emerge. The blue line arcs over the green, but there's still a small space left. The yellow arcs below the red line, and they watch as crosses emerge next to their names on the other's wrist. Ohno stays until the waiter has finished his shift, and wraps up the deal with his client.

Sho is 19 when he meets his second soulmate. Ohno comes home with another guy behind him, and Sho looks at him in confusion. The guy just offers his wrist, and when Sho sees the marks, he takes it gladly. A line of red makes its way between the blue and green on the guy's (Nino's) wrist, and Sho sees what their complete marks will be when a small infinity sign appears below the arcs (a rainbow, Sho realises) and the names slowly fade away until only the rainbow remains. A line of yellow makes its way onto his own wrist.

They are different people of different ages and backgrounds when all five meet in the two oldest's apartment, but when they reach out for each other's hands and complete their bond, they watch as their names disappear until all that's left is their marks, different colours, yet similar. The infinity sign on their wrists seems to glow, even though they know it's not. When they're older and have enough money, they're going to buy a house that all five of them can live in together, but right now, in a small apartment surrounded by their soulmates, the complete bond projecting each other's emotions, they're content.


End file.
